


OC Smut Prompts

by iphus



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphus/pseuds/iphus
Summary: Prompts fromthis prompt list
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	OC Smut Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Parker Narváez is my character. Kai Kaeo belongs to [randomheadcanons.tumblr.com](https://randomheadcanons.tumblr.com/)

Tucked away in the woods of New Athens, just outside of Camp Half-Blood, the afternoon sun beat down on a grassy clearing. The area was untrodden, except by animals, a blanket of green covering the ground. The plants were almost offensively green. Ferns and thin, light plants that bowed in the breeze tickled Parker’s ankles and lower shins as he followed Kai. The ankle-high plants went right up to the clearing, where green grass and patches of wildflowers grew.

Kai spotted the clearing first, a good place to stop and rest while he patched up the scrape on Parker’s knee. They’d been hiking for no more than ten minutes when Parker tripped the first time. There was no injury to show for it, just dirty palms from catching himself. The second time, he’d caught his toe on a tree root, but Kai caught him by the arm before he fell. The third time, Parker didn’t fall; he wobbled but kept his footing. Kai laughed and said they needed to cover him in bubble wrap. Parker didn’t disagree.

The fourth time gave him the nasty scrape, skinning his knee against dirt and rocks. The wound stung, but Parker toughed it out as they back-tracked a bit to find a clearing Kai could swear was around here. The entire time, Kai refused to let go of his arm, deciding Parker was a danger to himself.

“Here!” Kai said triumphantly. He beamed at Parker, who gave him a soft smile.

Kai dropped his backpack on the grass and produced a quilted blanket big enough for a twin-sized bed, which he spread out on the ground. He told Parker to sit, which Parker obeyed, and then pulled out a small first aid kit.

“Do you always bring a first aid kit?” Parker asked, following Kai with his eyes as Kai crouched on the blanket beside him.

“Um, no,” Kai admitted. “Only cause’a you.”

Parker opened his mouth in mock offense, but he was unable to hide his smile. “What, did you just assumed I would get injured?”

“I wasn’ wrong,” Kai said with a smile. “This’ll sting.”

Parker winced as Kai cleaned the blood and dirt off his knee with an alcohol pad. They waited a minute for the alcohol to dry, then Kai carefully pressed an unreasonably large bandage over the scrape.

“All bettuh,” Kai said, grinning.

“Nuh-uh,” Parker said, with an amused glint in his eye. “You didn’t kiss it better.”

Kai lightly hit his palm against his forehead, “Duh! Yah right.”

Kai sat back and scooted closer to Parker. Cupping his hand around Parker’s calf, Kai leaned forward and kissed Parker’s bent knee. And then he kissed it again. His lips moved to the side of Parker’s knee, feather light against Parker’s skin. Parker pushed Kai’s hair away from his forehead and smiled as the kisses traveled up his thigh.

“I didn’t injure my whole leg,” Parker laughed, squirming as Kai’s hair tickled his inner thigh.

“Ah yah sure? I jus’ gotta make sure,” Kai said, pushing back the hem of Parker’s shorts to continue to press kissed up the length of his thigh.

“I’m pretty sure,” Parker said.

Kai gently pushed his palms against Parker’s shoulders, and Parker leaned back willingly, resting his head on the blanket. The grass beneath the blanket bent under the pressure. Parker smiled as Kai’s hands moved to his chest, moving over the fabric of his t-shirt. They were at the edge of the clearing, where the shade from the trees offered a reprieve from the sun, and Parker could see Kai’s grin without being blinded by its rays.

“What if ya inju’ed ya’self an’ I didn’ kiss it bettuh?” Kai asked.

“Gods forbid,” Parker laughed.

Kai bent over him, planting kisses on his jaw. His hands found their way under Parker’s shirt, pale pink t-shirt that featured a print of Hokusai’s _The Great Wave._ His hands pressed against Parker’s skin, which was warm and damp from sweat. Parker tilted his head down, so he could meet Kai’s lips with his, and they smiled against each other. Kai’s lips were soft and plush and tasted like SPF lip balm. As he ran his tongue against Kai’s lower lip, Parker slid his hands up Kai’s arms, wrapping his fingers around his biceps.

“You’re hot,” Parker mumbled against Kai’s lips.

Kai laughed, “So are yah.”

A whine escaped Parker’s lips as Kai pulled away, and he tried to follow. Parker’s shirt was halfway up his torso, bunched up beneath his chest, and Kai moved to pull it all the way off. Parker moved with him, lifting his arms up. In his eagerness, he bumped his knuckles against his forehead and made a noise of displeasure.

“Did you just hit ya’self?” Kai asked with a laugh.

“Yeah,” Parker said, trying to pout, but a smile broke through.

“Yah know yah don’ hav’ta hurt ya’self for me to kiss yah, righ’?” Kai said.

“Don’t tease me,” Parker whined. “It’s not my fault I have no coordination.” He watched intently as Kai pulled off his tank top in one fluid motion, dropping the shirt on top of Parker’s.

Underneath the afternoon sun, Kai gave Apollo a run for his money. He looked like a god, like the muse of a Greek sculptor, and the sun must’ve been made for him, put in the sky just to kiss him with its light, to bathe him in its warm glow, highlight the copper of his skin and each movement of his muscles. The light that fell on his hair gave the brown waves a shimmery red sheen.

Parker placed his palm against Kai’s stomach, brushing his fingers lower until they hit the hem of his shorts. The faintest signs of a happy trail decorated his lower stomach, shaven so surfboard wax wouldn’t pull at his hair. Kai was already tenting beneath the hibiscus pattern of the shorts, and Parker moved his hand lower, his fingers ghosting over Kai’s dick through the shorts. Kai breathed in a small gasp as his hands worked on Parker’s belt, then the button and zipper of Parker’s shorts.

“If I get a mosquito bite on my butt, it’s your fault,” Parker said, lifting his hips so Kai could shimmy his shorts and underwear down his thighs. The clothing joined the t-shirts beside them.

Kai laughed, pushing himself into a standing position just long enough to pull off his board shorts. He was commando underneath. Parker could have guessed that, but the confirmation made something beneath his stomach stir. As Kai knelt again between Parker’s thighs, Parker encircled his fingers around him, and stroked up and down his length.

Being naked in a place that wasn’t neither a bathroom nor a bedroom sent a thrill through Parker. It wasn’t an uncomfortable nudity. Surrounded by trees and sunlight, far enough away from anyone who could stumble upon them. Birds chirped in the trees and a soft breeze rustled through the trees and plants around them. The breeze blew against Parker’s bare skin, air drying the sweat from the hike. He was alone with Kai, no one else in the world. Just sunshine and fresh air and the warmth of Kai’s body. So far, this had been one of Kai’s better suggestions.

A few days ago, Parker had risen early to watch Kai surf. Before Kai had a chance to dip a toe in the water, he got distracted by Parker’s mouth. The surfboard lay beside them, forgotten, as they made-out on a beach towel. When Kai’s hand snuck under the hem of Parker’s shorts, Parker reluctantly stopped him.

“I don’t wanna get sand everywhere,” Parker said. “And anyone could see us.”

The complaint about sand turned into a conversation about beach sex, which Parker swore he would never do. Sand got everywhere even when you had clothes on. He didn’t want to experience sand without clothes on. Then, the conversation evolved into one about sex anywhere that wasn’t a bed, prompting Kai to ask Parker if he’d ever had sex outside. Unless in the back of a car with the sunroof open counted, the answer was no.

After a bit of convincing, a plan was put in motion to go hiking, find a secluded area, and let Parker experience sex outdoors for the first time. Kai sang praises about outdoor sex, but Parker wondered if the son of Demeter was biased. Kai seemed to think nearly everything was better outside.

Most of the hike so far had consisted of Kai pointing out all the plants and flowers in their path. The trees and the vines that snaked up them. The wildflowers and the weeds that grew among the tree roots. The difference between fungi and flora, and the importance of both. His knowledge of the local flora was encyclopedic, and he recited his knowledge with passion, sometimes slipping into Hawaiian pidgin almost too thick for Parker to understand in his enthusiasm. There was something about competency and passion that always got Parker excited. And from Kai, the passion gave Parker butterflies in his tummy. If they hadn’t been navigating uneven ground with no comfortable place to sit down, Parker would’ve pulled him close then and there, and begged Kai to keep talking about every plant he saw while Parker peppered him with kisses.

Now, they lay underneath the sun, Kai looking like a bronzed god. Parker ran the fingers of one over the muscles in Kai’s arms, feeling them tense as Kai supported his weight on his hands, one hand on either side of Parker’s head.

“You’re _so_ hot,” Parker said. Kai laughed and leaned down to kiss him again.

Kai slid his hand down Parker’s body, gripping his thigh and pulling his leg up against Kai’s hip. Parker hooked his leg around Kai and looped one arm under Kai’s, splaying his hand on Kai’s back. His other hand gripped the back of Kai’s neck, holding him in a deepening kiss. Parker could taste the salty sweat that gathered on Kai’s upper lip.

Parker broke the kiss to ask with a smile, “Got anything else in that backpack?” His lips brushed against Kai’s as he spoke.

Kai pressed another lingering kiss to Parker’s lips before he leaned back to rifle through his backpack. Parker’s leg slid onto the blanket as Kai sat up, and he watched through half-lidded eyes as Kai retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom.

A soft breeze blew over them as Kai leaned down to kiss Parker again. He stroked down the inside of Parker’s thigh, starting at his knee, drifting closer to his crotch. After squeezing some lubricant onto his fingers, Kai pushed one finger slowly into Parker. He pressed his lips against Parker’s inner thigh, just above his knee, and peppered kisses up and down Parker’s thigh as he gradually worked Parker up to two fingers.

“Kai,” Parker breathed out, his eyelids fluttering as Kai worked him open. “Kiss me.”

“I am,” Kai said, planting another kiss on Parker’s leg.

“You know what I me-ean,” Parker said with a gasp as Kai curled his fingers.

Kai leaned forward, supporting himself with one hand, and touched his lips to Parker’s. In the tree surrounding the small clearing, two birds chirped at each other. The breeze shook the short grasses and rustled the leaves of the trees. Parker moaned low as Kai kissed his neck.

“Park, Parkuh. Parkuh” Kai said, repeating Parker’s name between each kiss, as he trailed kisses up and down Parker’s chest. Parker loved the way Kai said his name. He hummed happily, his eyes falling closed. Parker reached one hand between their bodies to stroke Kai’s dick, rubbing his thumb against the head, smearing precum. Kai moaned, his breath hot on Parker’s skin. He slid in a third finger, and Parker tangled his fingers in Kai’s shaggy hair.

Kai pulled away briefly, removing his fingers. Parker rested his hands on his stomach, hearing the crinkle of the condom wrapper, the _pop_ of the lube cap opening, then he felt Kai press against him. He slid in slowly, and Parker’s body accommodated him. Parker arched his back and wrapped his legs around Kai, linking his ankles together behind Kai’s back as Kai thrust in slowly.

Far from the noises of camp and New Athens, this clearing was a small slice of paradise, disconnected from the rest of the world. With Kai’s lips on his sun-kissed skin, Parker couldn’t be sure he was still on earth. This had to be heaven. Surrounded by the sounds and scents of nature, his boyfriend inside him and peppering kisses on his neck. Parker moaned. This was _definitely_ one of Kai’s better ideas.

Kai fucked him slowly, supporting his weight on his elbows, their chests inches apart. Unable to stay quiet, Parker moaned and gasped, even when Kai covered Parker’s mouth with his own. Another breeze blew through the clearing, tugging at the strands of Parker’s hair that had come loose from his braid. He shivered as Kai trailed kisses down his neck.

With his lips against Kai’s ear, Parker whispered, “Can I be on top?”

“Mhmm,” Kai hummed.

Kai pressed one more kiss to Parker’s neck, then pulled out, rolling onto his back on the blanket. Parker swung his leg over Kai, taking a moment to admire him. The trees above them displayed shadows of trembling leaves on Kai’s body. Beams of sun snuck through the branches, leaving golden highlights on Kai’s skin. Kai rested his elbows on the blanket and held one palm face-up. Parker pressed his palm against Kai’s, weaving their fingers together as he lowered himself onto Kai.

The sun beat down on Parker’s back, seeping into his dark hair as he straddled Kai and rocked his hips. One hand still in Kai’s, he leaned tilted forward and place his other hand on Kai’s chest, running his thumb over Kai’s nipple. As Parker rolled his hips rhythmically, Kai moaned, his eyes slipping closed. Kai tilted his head back, breath hitching, and the sun caught on his lip, shimmering dully against his lip balm. He reached his arm to the side, his hand hanging over the edge of the blanket, and gripped the grass. Parker varied his pace, bring Kai closer and closer to coming.

“Oh, Park,” Kai gasped. He squeezed Parker’s hand and gripped Parker’s thigh. His hands were warm and comforting, even as they pressed into Parker’s skin. Parker felt the muscles in Kai’s abdomen tense as he neared the edge. He quickened his pace, bouncing with his knees on either side of Kai. The muscles in his thighs tensed and he gripped Parker’s thigh harder, leaving grass stains from his fingers.

Parker pressed his lips against Kai’s as Kai came, moaning into Parker’s mouth. Kai’s cheeks flushed red, warm from both the hike and the orgasm. Parker rode out the orgasm, moving with deliberate rocking motions. As Kai’s grip on his thigh loosened, he slowed to a stop and slid off him. Kai breathed heavily and nipped Parker’s lower lip.

After a moment of stillness to let the high of the orgasm subside, Kai moved slowly and flipped Parker onto his back again. The sun had moved ever so slightly across the sky, and a ray of light shone in Parker’s eyes as he settled onto the blanket. He covered his eyes with the crook of elbow and allowed Kai to spread his thighs. Kai’s breath was hot against his stomach, pressing kisses down below his waist. He sucked a hickey on the soft skin below Parker’s abdomen. Parker moaned and jerked his leg in response. Absently, Kai place a hand on Parker’s thigh, keeping his leg in place. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the head of Parker’s dick, then took him into his mouth.

Gasping, Parker dug his fingers into Kai’s hair. As Kai’s head bobbed, and Parker was unable to hold back his loudening moans, Parker moved his hand over his mouth, trying to quiet himself. They may have been alone, deep in the woods, but being outside still felt public.

Kai pulled his lips off Parker with a _pop_ and said, “Babe, people ah less likely to hea’ yah out he’e than at home. Be as lou’ as yah want.” Parker could hear the smile in Kai’s voice. Kai’s lips encircled him again, and Parker gasped.

As if he took Kai’s suggestion as a challenge, Parker’s moans grew louder. He gripped Kai’s hair, guiding Kai’s head. Between the warmth of Kai’s body and mouth and the warmth of the sun, Parker’s skin flushed. The soft breeze did little more than tickle his skin. Above them, the birds still chirped to each other, calling over Parker’s moans. Bucking his hips, Parker let out a long moan, his hands tightening in Kai’s hair, and he came. The breeze picked up, and Parker’s legs shook. Kai ran his tongue over Parker’s dick one last time, before plopping down onto the blanket.

With a happy sigh, Kai stretched his arms above his head, yawning like a cat in a patch of sun. Then he held his arms open, inviting Parker to cuddle with him. Parker gladly accepted the silent offer, resting his head on Kai’s shoulder, then draping one arm and one leg over Kai’s body. Kai wrapped his arm around Parker’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead, humming happily. For several peaceful moments, they listened to the rustle of the wind in the trees and the chirping of the birds.

“So, whatcha think?” Kai asked, playing with Parker’s braid.

“I wouldn’t say no to doing this again,” Parker said, his eyes closed. The sun continued to move across the sky, and now the two of them were half bathed in sunlight, half protected by the shad of the trees.

“Fuck yeah,” Kai said.

“It’s a long way to go for sex, though,” Parker said. “And now we have to hike all the way back.”

“We can take a nap first,” Kai said.

“That’s not the point,” Parker said, kissing Kai’s bare chest. “Point is it’s a lot of effort.”

“Hmm, maybe we shou’ get a house in Hawaii with our own private beach, then we’d ha’dly have to leave the house,” Kai said.

“Baby, you’re not getting me to have sex on the beach.”

Kai laughed.


End file.
